What?
by crazygundamgirl
Summary: I used to have this on here, but i've improved it GuanYin and Keiko go to earth, and meet up with the cardcaptor sakura crew. Later, they meet Storm. Who is Storm, and why does she deny that she has powers?
1. Character Bios

What?

Character Bio's

crazygundamgirl: Wufei, you can do the disclaimer from now on.

Wufei: Fine. crazygundamgirl does not own any of these anime. She Does ownGuan-yin Chang (my sister), and Keiko Daijoubu, Tomeyo's twin sister.

Crazygundamgirl: sniff I wish I did! Then I would be a dective, Gundam pilot, and a card captor! That would be fun…

Ok, in this chapter, I am only going to introduce the characters.

* * *

Name: Guan-Yin Chang

Age: 14

Hair color: long black in 2 French braids.

Eye color: black

Best Friend(s): Keiko Daijoubu

Sibling: Wufei Chang

Non-formal clothes: navy blue bellbottoms, Black Hard Rock café hoodie, pink and shiny purple inch &1/2 high shoes w/ sakura pink socks.

Formal (I might put a dance in): long-sleeved dark purple dress that goes to ankles, detachable skirt and matching pants underneath in case of a fight, Black 3 inch high heels.

Hobby: Fighting the enemy, solving mysteries.

Favorite food: Cheese Pizza and Inari.

LEAST favorite food: SPINICH (xx)

Weapon of choice: Sakabatu sp (Kenshin Himora's Sword)

Powers: All of the scout's powers,

Favorite color: Sakura pink and black.

Favorite TV show(s): Tornado Storm Stories, action/romance/comedy anime, Zoe 101, Unfabulous, Ned's declassified school survival guide, ect.

Favorite Natural disaster (wouldn't it be interesting if there was a storm?): Tornado-tornado storm stories.

Thing most afraid of: Storms!

Crush: Duo Maxwell

* * *

Name: Keiko Daijoubu 

Age: 14

Hair color: LONG black in 1 French braid.

Eye color: green

Best Friend(s): Tomeyo, Guan-Yin, Relena, Melin Li, Sayoran, Eroil, Sakura.

Sibling: Tomeyo Daijoubu.

Non-formal clothes: A long silver skort, white t-shirt that says "anime lover" and a silver hair ribbon tying hair in a braid.

Formal (I might put a dance in): Silver and gold dress made by Tomeyo that looks like the outfit Sakura was wearing in "Card Captors sakura: the Sealed Card" during the battle.

What she wears for Karaoke: Silver bellbottom pants with a sakura petal design on the legs and a silver and pink top that is tied at one shoulder with a ribbon with a sakura blossom on it.

Hobby: Video taping Meling Chang's battles, fighting, helping Meling Chang solve mysteries.

Favorite food: anything

LEAST favorite food: Broccoli, spinach, bananas, ECT.

Weapon of choice: Katana (the Chang's taught her how to use it).

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite TV show(s): Gilmore Girls, 7th Heaven, all action, comedy, and romance anime,

Favorite Natural disaster (wouldn't it be interesting if there was a storm?): Tornados and Hurricanes

Thing most afraid of: Storms and the Dark.

Crush: Wufei Chang.

* * *

Crazygundamgirl: Well, see you in chapter 1! 

Wufei: Yeah, see you later. I have to tease this weak onna…

Crazygundamgirl: I AM NOT WEAK!

Wufei: umm…. See you! I gotta run away from crazygundamgirl before she beats me up BAD! JA MATA MINNA SAN!


	2. Arrival in Tomoeda

What? Chapter 1

Crazygundamgirl: Hi! Welcome back! Well, Wufei? Want to do the disclaimer? I still am still too down in the dumps.

by now they are all afraid of me except Duo and Quatre because I beat up Wufei- Duo laughed like crazy and Quatre just said: "Well, Wufei learned his lesson! Not all women are weak!"

Wufei: still in pain from getting beat up by me Why do I have to? Ask Heero. Please? I don't want to get beat up again.

Crazygundamgirl: Ok! Heero, will you?

Heero: No. I will not risk getting beat up if I screw up.

Duo and Quatre: Well do it! We are the only ones not scared of you!

/an-from now on, instead of crazygundamgirl, I will say "me"/

Me: thanks! Will you do it from now on?

Duo and Quatre: Sure! Crazygundamgirl does not own any of these anime. She Does own Guan-Yin Chang (Wufei's sister), and Keiko Daijoubu, Tomeyo's twin sister. Ask if you want to have Guan-Yin Chang and/or Keiko Daijoubu in you story.

Trowa:…… can we pleas get on to the story? Oh, in your reviews, tell her how her story is and how good the story is. This is the first story she has written all by herself.

Me: Arigato Gizamas Minna! E-mail me if you want to help on the story! Ooo –singing to 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five-

Noin: Now, onto the story!

Everyone: ENJOY!

"talking"

#dreaming#

-- talking telepathically#

flashback means … flashback!

means over intercom

**change in scene/POV/time**

_/A/N- authors note/_

* * *

"Finally! Keiko! We are here!" Guan-Yin Chang told her friend Keiko Daijoubu.

"Guan-Yin, you know that I get sick if I look out the window on take offs and landings! I don't want to be sick when we meet my sister, Tomeyo, and her friends Sakura, Sayoran, and Meilin! That wouldn't be a good first impression, considering we have never met any of them except Tomeyo." Keiko told Guan-Yin.

"Tomeyo and Sakura will have a crazy outfit right?" asked Guan-Yin.

"Yep. I wonder what she has--" Keiko was cut off when a voice over the intercom said We are now landing at the Tokyo/Narita airport. The current weather in Tokyo is 70° F and sunny. Please enjoy your time in Tokyo and have a nice stay! Please Fly Japan air lines again!

"Finally! We're here!" both Guan-Yin and Keiko yelled, earning a few glares from the people around them.

**in the airport and Sakura's P.O.V.**

I wonder when Tomeyo's sister and her friend are going to get here? Huh? now arriving at gate D-99 Delta airlines from the Sanq space port.

"Hey! That is where Guan-Yin and Keiko are coming from! Come on! I want to see my sister!" Tomeyo exclaimed excitedly.

"Um… Don't mean to burst your bubble, but do you even know what they _look _like?" Meilin questioned.

"Sakura, can I see your new cell?" Tomeyo asked me.

"Huh? Oh, sure. They sent us a picture from their phone right before they left the colonies and another before they left the Sanq Kingdom. Most were just of the scenery, but there were a few of them." I nodded

I scanned through the pictures until she found one of Keiko and Guan-Yin. "Here you go Tomeyo!" I said giving her the cell.

"Thank you, Sakura! See, Meilin, this is what they look like." Tomeyo told everybody. ---Well, if that is them then they are heading this way!-- I told Tomeyo. Tomeyo started to run towards Keiko and Guan-Yin, saying "their here!"

**Keiko's POV**

"Keiko! Guan-Yin! Over here!" someone yelled. Wait a minute! That sounds like…

"Guan-Yin! It's Tomeyo! Come on! Sis! I am so glad to see you again!" I exclaimed. Oh, I should stop being rude.

"Everyone, this is Keiko, my sister, and this is her friend Guan-Yin" said Tomeyo "Keiko, Meiling, this is Sakura Kinamoto, Sayoran Li, and Meilin Li."

"Nice to meet you all" everyone said in turn. "Thanks sis. I was just about to introduce us." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get their luggage and get out of here! I want to show them around Tomoeda! After all, they just arrived here from the space Colonies, right? So let's go!" Melin suddenly said.

"Yeah! I want to see the sights! Tomeyo told me a lot about the town and I want to see it!" I grinned.

**Guan-Yin 's POV - at baggage claim**

I wonder how my brother and the other G-boys are doing? I wish I was still in the colonies… and that our home hadn't been destroyed.

FLASHBACK

"NOOOOOOOOO! I WON"T LET YOU DESTROY THIS COLONIY! I WONT LET YOU KILL THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE AND OUR FAMILYS!" I screamed from my Gundam, Hikari Deathscyth.

"Keiko, stop taping this, get your space suits helmet on and buckle up! This could get VERY rough!" I told Keiko. WUFEI! USE THE DRAGON FANG! I'LL USE THE HIKARI SCYTH! I yelled at Wufei.

"GUAN-YIN! GET OUT OF HERE! Go to a colony; get Relena to get you some tickets, and go and move to Tokyo! I trust that both of you have all of your stuff?" He yelled at us.

"I do, don't worry." Keiko and I said at the same time.

"Good. Now, GET AWAY FROM HERE! I'll be fine! Good Bye!" he yelled.

"Goodbye!" Keiko and I told him. As we were flying away, I heard Wufei yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when he said that, I turned around, and I started crying. Keiko asked why I was crying and then saw that the colony, our only home, was being destroyed before our eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"Why…" I muttered. "Why did our home have to be destroyed...?"

"Guan-Yin, what's wrong?" asked sakura.

"Guan-Yin … our bags are here. Huh? Why is everybody looking at Guan-Yin...?" Keiko asked, confused.

"It's my entire fault… if I hadn't listened to Wufei, maybe it wouldn't have been destroyed…" I whispered, tears starting to run down my face.

"Yin, It wasn't your fault! Even if you had stayed and helped fight, even then, you wouldn't have been able to stop it from being destroyed! Only one person would have been able to stop that was Treize Kushrinada! And he's dead! So, don't worry about it!" Keiko said, trying to comfort me-even using my nickname- but unsuccessful, as she was starting to cry too.

"Ok. What is going on here?" Sayoran asked who had been quiet until now, as we stepped into Tomeyo and Keiko's limo which was thankfully black, not pink like that annoying pacifist Relena_/A/N- as you can tell, I hate Relena and so does Guan-Yin because she hates fighting, and I sorta like fighting, and Guan-Yin loves fighting./_ "What are you hiding from us? Why do you keep saying that it is your fault?" he continued.

"sniff you tell them Keiko" I said "only the part that I was talking about, and what happened right before it happened."

Keiko sighed, "Fine. Here's what happened…"

* * *

Sorry that I left off here, but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I would do more, (I wrote all of this afternoon because I had a snow day and I was bored) but I have to go to bed. The next chapter will all be from Keiko's POV and the other characters will be introduced during later chapters, when Keiko and Meiling start a new school.

Ja mata Minna-san!


	3. The explanation and a Discovery

What? Chapter 2

Me: Hi! Welcome back! Well, Duo, Quatre? Ready to do the disclaimer?

Duo and Quatre: Yes! Crazygundamgirl does not own any of these anime. She Does own Guan-Yin Chang (Wufei's sister), and Keiko Daijoubu, Tomeyo's twin sister. Ask if you want to have Guan-Yin Chang and/or Keiko Daijoubu in you story.

Me: I don't own "Tarde de agosto by Duncan Dhu either, i've only listiend to it in Spanish class ((its about bullfighting—Duncan Dhu is against it, just like me -))

Trowa……..Oh don't forget! In your reviews, tell her how her story is and how good the story is. This is the first story she has written all by herself.

Me: Arigato Gizamas Minna! E-mail me if you want to help on the story!

Noin: Now, onto the story!

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

"talking"

#dreaming#

-- talking telepathically#

flashback means … flashback!

means over intercom

**change in scene/POV/time**

_/A/N- authors note/_

_Italics _means title of something or emphasis

* * *

/A.N. - remember that most of it is in Keiko's POV/ 

"It all started when..."**flashback- still talking**

**AC195**

"Hey, come on!" yelled Wufei "Remember, we are going to meet the rest of the g-boys! Doesn't Keiko want to meet them?"

"YES!" I yelled. Of course, I wanted to meet the rest of the famous G-boys! Well, after the new episode of _Totally Spies_! Hmmm… that would be cool to meet the girls from Totally spies! All of a sudden, we heard people start to scream.

**THIS IS OZ. SURRERENDER IMMEADITLY OR WE WILL DESTROY THIS COLONIY!**

"Sis! You and Keiko escape in Hikari Deathscythe! I'll try to stop them!" Wufei told us. Well, so much for the new _Totally Spies!_

"C'mon Keiko. Get your space suit on.

"Right… Now where is it?" I mutterd.

"Watcha looking for?" Wufei and Guan-Yin asked.

"My video camera! I just HAVE to tape this battle!" I told them.

**in space**

"Keiko, be ready for a bumpy ride! This will be perfect for your collection." Guan-Yin told me.

**DESTROY THE COLONY! THEY AREN'T SURRENDERING**

"NOOOOOOOOO! I WON"T LET YOU DESTROY THIS COLONY! I WONT LET YOU KILL THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE AND OUR FAMILYS!" Guan-Yin screamed from her Gundam, Hikari Deathscythe.

"Keiko, stop taping this, get your space suits helmet on and buckle up! This could get VERY rough!" Guan-Yin told me. **WUFEI! USE THE DRAGON FANG! I'LL USE THE HIKARI SCYTHE!** Guan-Yin yelled at Wufei.

"SIS! GET OUT OF HERE! Go to a colony; get Relena to get you some tickets, and go and move to Tokyo! I trust that both of you has all of your stuff?" WuFei screamed at us.

"I do, don't worry." Guan-Yin and I said at the same time.

"Good. Now, GET AWAY FROM HERE! I will be fine! Good Bye!" he yelled.

"Goodbye!" Keiko and I told him. As we were flying away, we heard WuFei yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when he said that, Guan-Yin turned around, and then she started crying. When I asked asked why she was crying and then saw that the colony, our only home, was being destroyed before our eyes, and I started to cry too.

End Flashback

After that, we went to Relena, your most likley know her as Vice Forgen Minester Darlin, and got tickets to come here. Hey sis? Can we listen tomy CD?" I said/asked.

"Sure" tomeyo said, passing the CD to the driver.

"Can you turn to track 8? And does everyone here like _Tarde de agosto _by Duncan Dhu? Because that is what that track is." I asked.

"Yes, Miss."

_**Es la tarde de Agosto, el sol remata.  
El día castigando, con fuego abrasa.  
En los campos amarillos no queda un alma,  
todos han ido a la plaza.  
Y el sol, el sol abrasa,  
y el sol, el sol abrasa **_

Sol y sombra enfrentados,  
rumor a fiesta: clarines y trompetas,  
algunos rezan.  
Colores encendidos,  
sale la bestia.  
Comienza la lucha

Tarde de toros,  
tarde de agosto,  
tarde de fiesta.

Capotes al viento, caballo lento,  
agujas que se clavan en pares sueltos,  
muleta que entretiene al último tercio  
mientras la plaza vibra.

La sangre del toro baña tu espada,  
mil pañuelos blancos ondean al son,  
la plaza se hunde en aplausos y olés,  
pero continúas sintiendo esa horrible sensación  
de sangre entre tus manos,  
esa horrible sensación.

Y le oíste mugir, caer al ruedo.  
Vómitos de sangre, estoque cierto.  
Ya no es más que una sombra, se aleja  
y cientos de rosas y claveles van a tu encuentro,  
van a tu encuentro.

Y continúas sintiendo esa horrible sensación  
de sangre entre tus manos,  
de sangre entre tus manos...

**Sayoran's POV**

"That was a good song, wasn't it Sayoran?" Sakura asked me.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention… I was thinking about what Keiko told us."I replied.

"Oh. Ok! Keep on thinking! Did you like it Tomeyo?" Sakura asked, knowing what Tomeyo would say.

"Yep! Oh? We're here already? That was quick!" Tomeyo exclaimed.

"Tomeyo, we listened to that song _7 _times." Meiling told her tartly.

"Do we have to go to school? It was bad enough being in our last school, but now we have to be new students…again." Guan-Yin remarked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, who's miss crabby, Sakura?" a muffled, tired and familiar voice said. Uh oh… we are found out! Sakura and Tomeyo look mildly afraid too… I hope they don't ask what that was… I have to remember to kill Kero…. Again…

"Silensio! (1)" sakura said, neviosly glancing at Keiko and Guan-Yin. "That wasn't anything! Toya probaly just taped that!" Sakura said, frantically trying to find an excuse.

–Sorry Sakura, lame excuse! But don't you sense the magical aura around them?- I asked her.

–Weird. I didn't sense that before! They must know how to cloak (2) their magic… the cloak most likley came down because they were confused when kero woke up…- Sakura relized.

"That whole thing you just explained when you and Sayoran were talking is 100 true. So the thing who talked name is Kero?" both Guan-Yin and keiko said in a monotone voice_ /AN- like heero's/_

"We'll explain when we ge inside." Wow… they sound like Gundam Pilot 01…

**Inside/Kero's POV**

Uh Oh… I've been found out!

"You can come out now Kero. They might as well know..." I heard sakura sigh.

"Guan-Yin, Keiko, THIS MUST NOT BE TOLD TO ANYBODY!" Sakura, Sayoran, and Tomeyo all said suddenly serious.

"Watashi wa Cerobes desu (3). Everyone just calls me Kero though… nice to meet you!" I said popping out of the bag.

"Konnichi wa (4). Watashi wa Daijibou Keiko desu." One of the girls said.

"Watashi wa Chang Guan-Yin desu. Dozo Yorosku (5)." The other nodded.

Next morning school/ Narrator's POV

"Well, here we are! Tomoeda High School!" Tomeyo said.

"thanks." Said Keiko. Meiling replied by sounding a lot like Heero

"Hn. GREAT! I have been with the G-boys too much! Heero always says that when he dosnt want to talk!"

RING

"Kupo! That means we have 5 minuits!" some random person yelled.

**in classroom**

"Ohayo Gizaimas Minna-san (6). Today we have Three new students joining us. Can you tell us your names and somethings about you?" said the teacher (7_)/AN- I am going to call him Mr. T from now on/. _Keiko, Guan-Yin, and another girl with brown hair that was dyed purple and green eyes.

**Tomeyo's POV**

I wonder who the new girl is? Well, i like her outfit anyways.

"Ohayo Gizamas. Watashi wa ChangGuan-Yin desu." Guan-Yin started. "I am 14, from the space colonies, and my older brother is a gundam pilot."

Uh Oh… That was not a good idea to tell them that her brother is a gundam pilot...

"Ohayo gizamas! Watashi wa Daijiobu Keiko desu. I am also 14 and from the same colony as Guan-Yin, Guan-Yin is my best friend, and Tomeyo is my older sister by 3 minuits. Dozo yourosku." Keiko told the class.

"Watashi wa Zala Storm (8). I'm from Oxford, Michigan in the United States. I'm an anime otaku. I'm also a singer and dancer… I just sent a demo CD to Tofu Records. I moved from Oxford to Tokyo to here. When i was in Tokyo, I met Richard Moore, Ran Moore, and the kid who's staying with them, Conan Edogawa. I helped them solve a case." The other girl—Storm—said.

"Zala-san, Chang-san, Daijiobu-san, you can sit anywhere you want." Mr. T said.

"You can sit over here!" I told them, looking at the seats beside me and behind me.

"Thanks!" they all said, causing everyone to laugh.

**PE class**

"Good job Kinamoto-san! You beat your old record!" Mr. T said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said. "Zala-san, your turn."

"Okay." Storm nodded. When she jumped, she beat Sakura's NEW record by about half a foot.

--Sakura, did you use the jump card?-- I asked her.

--No…. but I am wondering how exactly she beat my record… nobody has ever beat my records before… I could hardly make that record…- she replied.

"Storm-san! Can you please come here?" Keiko asked. --Sorry… I sorta heard that whole thing…. --; --

"Yeah? What is it? And no need for formalities." Emiko asked. "Sakura has a question for you." Keiko said, laughing at the glare on Sakura's face

"Keiko, I am going to get you for this. Emiko, how exactly did you beat my _brand new record that was hard for me to make_?" Sakura questioned.

"Ummm…. I practiced a lot… at my old school, in Mexico, and at SMS, I held the record for long jump- 23 feet. Nobody could beat me…. I guess that the luck from the America's carried over to Japan!" She said.

"SMS?" Keiko asked.

"Scripps Middle School. It was in the next town over, but that's where I used to go to school. Hey, where's Guan-Yin-san?" Storm asked.

Tomeyo looked over to where Sayoran and Meilin were, and there was Guan-Yin. "Over there!"

* * *

PREIVEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

Storm's POV

Great…. How am I supposed to explain how I can use a magical set of cards called the DarkStar cards, and I came here to find the person who collected the Clow cards? This is going to be hard……

* * *

(1)- Silensio is Spanish for scilence. 

(2)- Cloak- disguise

(3)- Watashi wa desu – My name is

(4)- Konnichi wa- Good afternoon/hello

(5)- Dozo Yourosku- Nice to meet you

(6)- Ohayo gizamas minna-san – Good morning class

(7)- does anyone know what the teachers name is? All I know is that is starts with a T…...

(8)- Storm-me (going to be using that in my comments at beginning and end now!)

Storm: Gomen….. I am sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner… I kept on getting grounded, and then I had writers block…. Now I have A LOT to type…

Duo: She would really appreciate it if you review!

Quatre: I whisper in his ear She said that she wont update until she gets another review!

Storm: Yeah…. Heero, Trowa, Wufei? What do you think?

Trowa: … …

Wufei: Review the weak onna's story…. Oops…. I mean review her story…… hides from me

Heero: Omae O Korosu if you don't review! (Omae O korosu: I'll kill you I use it on my friend a lot… ")

Storm: thanks…. I think……" Anyways, I need 2 more reviews to get the next chapter out! I am going to start a fanfic update notification thing so anyone who wants to know when this gets updated, e-mail either ! Ja Mata! – WUFEI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A WEAK ONNA!-

Check my profile for what Storm looks like!


	4. Blackstar's plan

**What? Chapter 3**

Me: This chapter is going to be kinda short….

Duo: why?

Me: ITS DA WEEKEND AND I HAVE TO FIX THE COMPUTER AND I'M PLAYING SIMS!

Duo: ;;; stop playing sims! And get the computer fixed!

Me: I CAN'T!

Quatre: Why?

Me: why is everyone asking why?... I AM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN! And i have no clue how to fix the computer XD

Heero: Having too much fun doing what?

Me: Torturing Relena, of course! Heero, I made you dance on her grave!

Heero: Yes!

Everyone else: I WANNA HELP TORTURE HER!

Me: Do not worry! I made Sims of all of you, and me! I am in a good mood right now… so I am going to do the disclaimer! **I do not own any of the people in this story execpt Keiko, Guan-Yin, and Storm! **(and BTW, sorry if you're a Ririna fan, i don't like her that much ;)

Everyone: NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Me: WAIT! I forgot to tell you, this happens AFTER the second movie! Sakura has all the cards, but Sayoran is still in Tomoeda (i'm mixing the manga and the series a little)

"" means talking,

means dreaming

-- talking telepathically

flashback means … flashback!

means over intercom.

means something happens.

change in scene/POV/time

_Italics _means title of something or emphasis

/A.N. / means authors notes.

Storm's POV

Great…. How am I supposed to explain how I can use a magical set of cards called the DarkStar cards, and I came here to find the person who collected the Clow cards? This is going to be hard……

"GUAN-YIN! SAYORAN! MEILIN!" Keiko yelled. The three looked over, and then ran twords us.

I cursed under my breath. I really didn't want to have to meet a bunch of people today—I'm the loner type. "Hi."

"Hey! I'm Meilin Li!" Meilin introduced.

"I'm Sayoran Li. Meilin's cousin." Sayoran said.

"Hn. Nice to meet you. OH OH! OHIO!" I exclaimed, Ohio by Bowling For Soup coming on my portable mini-radio I had going the whole time. /AN- that seriously just came on my radio/

"Ohio? Isnt that a state?" Meilin asked.

Keiko shook her head. "It's a song by Bowling For Soup." Apparently, Keiko was on the same station that I was.

**RINGGGG**

**"**Time for lunch!" Mr. T yelled. The class cheered, then ran inside to get their lunches. I dashed back to the classroom, leaving the others standing there. I grabbed my Bento box out of my FMA messenger bag, and ran back out to a Sakura tree I saw from the class window, climbed up, and started to eat. I had to be extra quiet, because the others were underneath me.

"Haven't you noticed the aura around Storm?" I heard Guan-Yin inquired.

Oh crap! They are talking about me! I quickly put up a shield around my powers.

normal POV

"Yeah, I've noticed the same thing." Sakura nodded.

"Hey! There's Yukito and Toya with lunch!" Sayoran exclaimed. As if on cue, all six of their stomachs rumbled.

"Well, looks like we're right on time!" Toya laughed. "Your sure Kero isn't here, right?"

Kero? As in Cerobes? Thought Storm.

"No, I left Kero at Sayoran and Meilin's apartment." Sakura laughed at the look on the Li's faces.

"YOU WHATTTTT?" Sayoran and Meilin exclaimed. Sakura couldn't stop laughing, and soon everyone **but** Sayoran and Meilin was cracking up.

"Just… Kidding!" Sakura said in between laughs. "He's at my house!" Once they all calmed down, they started to eat. Storm was just sitting in the tree—still unnoticed – and was eating some inari, and singing quietly to Ohio again. Keiko told Yukito and Toya about Storm.

--you do know Storm is right above us, right?—Guan-Yin asked the rest. The others sent a startled look at Guan-Yin.

"Actually.. I can tell she is." Yukito laughed, hearing Storm singing to Ohio again. Everybody looked up, right as Storm looked down.

"CRAP!" Storm yelled, jumping out of the tree, and tried to run to another spot on the grounds, but Toya grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere. "What?" Storm snapped at them. "What do you want?"

"Why are you trying to hide?" Meilin asked.

"Because I want to be left alone!" Storm glared.

"Oh." They all sighed, and Toya let Storm go.

'Phew.. That was a close one.' Storm thought.

"Jumpy girl, ne?" Asked Keiko.

"Yeah… Seems like she's trying to hide something." Yukito agreed.

"She probably is." The rest sighed, and finished eating.

AFTER SCHOOL- Storms POV

As soon as the bell rang to let us out of school, I grabbed my bag, and started to run for my house. I'm staying with my cousin, Eroil. I know he knows who the Master of the Clow is, but he wont tell me—If he even knows about my powers. I'm pretty sure he does though, because he IS the reincarnation of Clow Reed- I only found that out by snooping though, and meeting Suppy.

"Stormy!" Nakuru exclaimed, opening the door when I openend the gate to the house.

"Hey Nakuru." I said, "Where's Eriol?"

"You got here before him, he's probally still at school." Suppy told her.

"Aw poop. I wanted to see if i could find out who the master of the clow is from him. And you guys cant tell me!" I said, punching my hand. "Anyways, I'm going to go out and practice pitching." By this, I ment i was going to look around town for a good place to practice my throw, and then I would try to do the 'lightning ball' like Ryo's from_ Princess Nine_.

I grabbed a ball and mitt from my room, put them in the basket on my bike, and started riding around town. Right before I left, Nakuru told me that it wasn't the master of the clow- it was the MISTRESS. Meaning it was a girl who had captured the cards.

"Storm? Is that you?" Someone asked when i was stopped infront of a park with a giant penguin slide. I turned around, and it was Eriol.

"Hey Eriol. Sakura, Tomeyo, Sayoran, Guan-Yi, Keiko, Meilin." I nodded. Why Eriol is talking to them…. I don't know. They seem nice enough though, but I wouldn't really expect him to be walking around town, just hanging out.

"You know Eriol?" Asked Sayoran.

"We're cousins." Me and Eriol said simultaneously. Then we started to laugh, the others looking at us with 'OO' faces.

"Its been a while since we've done that, ne?" I laughed.

"Too long. You shouldn't have moved to America!"

"Not my choice!"

"Do you know how surprised I was when i saw your name in the paper? After solving a serial murder case with the Moore's and Conan Edogawa?"

"Heh.. I didn't know it would be in the papers here too." I blushed. Glad he doesn't know I was the next target… He would hardly let me out of his sight then! OO glad he dosent know what i did in Tokyo and in America! Being a thief. Not what he'd like.

"Wait! The Hino murders?" Keiko and Guan-Yin exclaimed.

"Yeah.. those." I nodded. "Named because the orginal targets were the Hino's then… ItwasgoingtobetheZala's."

"IT WAS GOING TO BE THE ZALA'S? YOU WERE THE NEXT TARGET?" Eriol exclaimed.

"Uh…. Um… Yeah?" I mutterd.

"We heard about that on the colonies!" Keiko told us.

"On the COLONIES? And WHAT did you do to have you on the persons list of people to kill?" Eriol asked.

"Um… You'd hate me if I told you." I sighed. "Hey, I'd love to chat, but I'm supposed to be scouting good places to pitch at. Sayonara!" I pushed off on my bike, and went into the park. After a few minuets, i found a place where i could practice. I managed to get the lighting ball once too! When i was done practicing, I climbed up a tree and started thinking of ways to draw out the mistress of the clow.

This is what i wrote in my journal:

WAYS TO FIND MISTRESS OF CLOW

_1) Set trap_

_2) Write ad and send to newspaper_

_3) Spread a rumor around town saying that the mistress of the blackstar cards is going to meet the mistress of the clow at penguin park._

Hm.. I think i'll do number three. Now for what i will do then.

_1) Spread rumor_

_ A) Rumor: 'Blackstar wants to meet the Mistress of the Clow at Penguin park'_

_i) Meet at 10:00PM, Tomorrow night._

_ B) Write note-_

_ i) MISTRESS of CLOW" on front_

_ ii) "Mistress of Clow- Meet Blackstar at the big sakura tree in middle of park. Bring only people with magic._

_2) What happens next:_

_ A) Crowds come_

_B)RESPONSE: use YamiSleep to make all people w/o magic fall asleep_

_ i) Mistress Of Clow will find note i throw at her from nearby tree, i jump to the right tree._

_ii) Mistress of Clow meets Blackstar_

_iii) I'll be there_

_ C) WEAR:_

_ i) Black hooded cloak w/ dark grey stars_

_ ii) Black turtleneck w/ grey star on back_

_ iii) Black elbow-length gloves_

_iv) Dark grey tights_

_v) Black knee-high platform boots_

_vi) Dark Glaive in hand, Book of cards in black bag._

Well. I think that's it.

* * *

What happens next chapter:

Storm launches the rumor, and meets Sakura at the park that night.

* * *

Storm: Ya i know that was a crappy description of the next chapter but i'm in a rush… and i have to clean my room before it gets taken over by ants again!

Duo: Oo

Storm: When I was little, there were a whole bunch of ants crawling on my bed and i got scared

Duo: ah. and this is longer then you thought it would be.

WuFei: OO YOU WANT TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM?

Everyone: OO OH NO


End file.
